Not My Idea
by StBerryfan16
Summary: Shane is a prince destined to marry a girl he hates. Could that change? Based on Not My Idea from Swan Princess. Shane/OC


They were destined to be married the only problem was they hated each other. They had met once when they were seven and Prince Shane had thought her quiet plain and peculiar. They spent the summer together and Princess Corissa had followed him around playing every game and winning too. His friends, Jason and Nate, and he tried to run away from her but she was always too fast for them and would tackle them when she caught them thinking of it as a game. She thought he was a jerk and chased him around and only played games with him to bug him.

Prince Shane was the prince of Musistagandonia where they concentrate on singing and musical abilities. Shane wasn't sure he wanted to sing he would have rather been a comedian. He liked making people laugh but every time he got people laughing his parents would come and tell him to stop. Pretty soon he stopped joking around all together because every time he even started he got grounded.

Cori was the princess of Magdonia, the land of friendship. Cori never judged and was the happiest little girl in all the land. All she wanted to do was dance but because she had a hole in her heart she couldn't do strenuous activity without her heartbeat becoming irregular. She tried to dance but after only a few minutes she would feel pain in her chest like someone was stabbing her.

After the summer they spent together they spent a month out of each year together. They both dreaded that month but for different reasons each year. When both of them became teenagers Cori started to flirt with every cute guy even at one time she flirted with Jason. Shane noticed and complained to Nate one day to which he replied,

"You're jealous."

"No, I'm not." Shane replied angrily and walked away. Years passed and Shane still hadn't gotten Cori or what Nate said out of his mind. Was he really jealous of all her flirting? He quickly shot the question down he didn't even like her why would he be jealous? One summer Shane was informed that Cori was on her way to a far away land and he wouldn't have to spend the summer with her for the next three years the summer before they'd be married. He didn't mind he was glad to be away from her as was she. Cori spent three years studying abroad as her mother, Queen Kelli, and father, King David, had wanted. She spent all of her time looking through books and trying to keep her mind of a certain man who popped into her head at the worst times.

While she was away she met new people and among many others she became friends with a girl named Princess Katherine who was the princess of Callidonia, the land of beauty. They became best friends quickly and spent most of their time together. Soon, the three years ended and Cori had to head back to Magdonia and even worse Musistagandonia to marry Shane A week before her birthday and two weeks before their wedding, Shane and his parents visited Cori's home. Cori begrudgingly got dressed in her best gown, a long light blue dress completed with a black pair of converse, and descended the large swirling staircase her mom insisted on having 'cause she thought 'it looked cool'. The moment she locked eyes with Shane she felt her knees go weak. He felt his heart skip a beat and a breath catch in his throat. He thought to himself how she used to look so plain but now she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Shane felt a feeling inside him rise that told him she was who he had been hoping for to help him realize his dreams.

"Hello, Princess Corissa." He said taking her hand and kissing it with a bow.

"Prince Shane." She replied with a curtsy. He looked into her eyes and saw his whole life before him, he saw kids and he also saw him singing her to sleep. He had finally found a reason to sing and she was standing right before him looking at him oddly.

"Sorry." He said dropping her hand and smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay. You can hold my hand if you want to." She said smiling a smile that made his heart beat a little bit faster. They held hands as they walked through the garden in her backyard and talked about anything and everything. They found it easy to talk to each other and didn't even have to try, even the silences that were few and far between were comfortable. Both Shane and Cori found they couldn't wait for the wedding because they realized they did love each other and soon became inseparable. After their wedding, they spent their lives together making each other laugh and singing together. Shane had all his dreams come true and Cori lived her fairy tale that her father and mother had hoped would happen but she herself didn't believe would. They truly lived happily ever after.


End file.
